Laser Cracker 001
Summary Laser Cracker 001 (レーザークラッカー001 Rēzākurakkā 001), also known as Spectre Q&A (スペクタルQ&A Supekutaru Q&A), was a 2nd Generation Information Alliance Object. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Laser Cracker 001, Spectre Q&A Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Hostile Technical Analysis Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious Object Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Hovers using an air cushion), Dye laser beam cannon as main weapon, Several dozens of laser beams, etc as secondary weapons, Advanced Sensors, Press-style icemaker, Collection pincers, Analysis pulse lasers, Resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (550 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main weapon Weaknesses: Its main cannon likely can no longer achieve city level attack potency after 10 kilometers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Optical Sample Analysis:' As its Legitimacy Kingdom codename suggests, it's specialized in optical sample analysis; breaking down components to their microscopical states to analyze them through femtosecond optics using pulse lasers only a few femtoseconds long to isolate and record the movements of atoms like a movie film and then analyze the footage frame by frame. It is designed to extract and analyze the makeup of fragments of the enemy Object’s armor, the static electricity repellent floating in the air or the special gas for low-stability plasma cannons so that the Laser Cracker 001 can find their weak points and prepare the most effective mean of attack. In order to gather the materials to be analyzed, the Laser Cracker 001's pincers are likely covered with vacuum cleaner-like suction devices that will collect the armor panel fragments or low-stability plasma cannon gas floating in the air. *'Press-Style Icemaker:' The Laser Cracker 001 also has the ability to create large amounts of ice, enough to cover several kilometers of ocean and block the South African maritime route. It creates one meter dice-like blocks of ice, which will be packed in bigger "shelves", by taking seawater in and using a press-style icemaker and huge amounts of electricity to freeze it at lower temperatures than normal, thus avoiding turning the Object into a giant freezer or the need to carry a limited amount of coolant. The ice's impurities are reduced so that it doesn't melt even in normal seawater from warmer climates. Using this ice, it can block and restrict the movements of electrostatic Object models that are using naval floats to move in the ocean, as even if the enemy Object destroys and vaporizes the blocks of ice, the Laser Cracker 001 can indefinitely replenish the ice and refill the gaps. Additionally, since the enemy Object will need to melt the ice in advance to create a gap to move, the Laser Cracker 001 can reliably predict its next move. *'Dye Laser Beam Cannon:' The Laser Cracker 001's main cannon is a dye laser beam main cannon. A dye laser has color added to the medium used to oscillate the laser. By switching between media, the laser can theoretically create light with any wavelength, from ultraviolet to visible light to infrared. Usually, dye lasers are pretty inefficient, enough that a different type of laser is needed to adjust it to a usable band of light. Since it uses different wavelengths of light, it has to switch between different media like a color palette, and of course, the more complicated the system, the harder it is to maintain and the greater the risk of it malfunctioning. Because of this, a dye laser isn’t well-suited for use as a weapon in normal circumstances. However, the Laser Cracker 001 can choose the laser that will have the most effect on the enemy Object's onion armor after it has finished its optical analysis, granting it explosive power against that particular Object. Additionally, the dye laser can be used for other reactions. For example, it can create the optimal wavelength for either the surrounding air, the low-stability plasma cannon gas floating around or the static electricity repellant used by the enemy Object to create an explosive air shockwave that applies a large amount of pressure to disturb its evasive actions. The dye laser beam can also be reflected on the ice the Laser Cracker 001 creates or bent with the water vapor created by the melted ice to attack the enemy from unexpected angles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7